


It Doesn't Hurt Anymore

by TheEnchantress



Category: Supernatural
Genre: All Hell Breaks Loose, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:51:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEnchantress/pseuds/TheEnchantress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Hell Breaks Loose Part 1</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Doesn't Hurt Anymore

It was dark.  
The adrenaline was still pumping through my veins as I limped away from my attacker. It was hard to stand- my bones were broken and bruised. Sweat and blood drenched my clothes as I winced at every step I had to take.  
I closed my eyes and swallowed hard, trying to make the pain go away. Then I heard a voice,  
"Sam!" It called. I looked out and Dean and Bobby were walking towards me. I felt so relieved to see them. I didn't know where I was and everyone was after me- but it's all okay now. Dean is here and everything is okay.  
A big smile filled my face as I shouted back, "Dean!" I was so relieved, I laughed, and I could no longer feel the sting of my broken bones.  
Then Dean called out to me, but he sounded scared.  
I suddenly felt a pain in my back and I fell to my knees. A white hot sensation shot up and down my spine. My vision twitched as I saw Dean running towards me. I didn't know what was going on. I was so happy to see him.  
I remember looking up to the sky- how pretty the stars looked. They must've been crafted my God himself.  
I no longer felt the pain in my body. I felt cool, like I was covered in ice. It felt so good. I wanted to tell Dean that it didn't hurt anymore; that everything was better now.  
Dean.  
I looked at him as I felt myself go numb. I tried to tell him how happy I was to see him, but my mouth wouldn't move. I looked at my big brother as he fell to the ground to hug me. I knew he would come to rescue me.  
And then it went black.


End file.
